The possibility of integrating humans and robotic machines in one system offers many opportunities for creating a new generation of assistance technology that can be used in biomedical, industrial, military, and aerospace applications. The human component contributes its natural and highly developed control capabilities that implement advanced decision making and sensing mechanisms, while the robotic component offers technological advantages such as power, accuracy and speed. An integrated operator and robotic device can be particularly useful in lifting and moving heavy objects. One such device could do the work of several individuals, which can increase efficiency and improve safety.